Playthings
by MM-Green-23
Summary: There is a new Mistress to arrive. Who will she choose? PWP SLASH! Disclaimer on profile


"Slaves! Report to the ballroom,_ immediately_!" yelled the owner of Playthings. While all of the slaves scrambled to form a line on their knees with head bows, the owner walk down the line to inspect them.

For the past two weeks there have been rumors that a new vampire mistress has moved into the town of Forks. The girls have been groomed to perfect in hopes that this time they will be chosen.

Centuries ago vampires moved into the small town and in turn for not feeding from the human population the town and vampires came to an agreement. The vampires would hunt from the local wildlife, while the humans would willing to be the sexual slaves to the vampires.

This treaty has led to the creation of the Playthings brothel. The owner, a tall woman in her late fifties, Jessica Stanley trains young women and men into sexual playthings. Jessica has witnessed numerous scenes and has meetings with the vampire coven of what attributes are needed in their slaves.

As Jessica slowly sweeps each girl, she informs the young girls of who the new Mistress is. "Now my dear pets, our new Mistress shall be arriving soon. I want all of you to be perfect. That means tilting your head _down_ Leah!" as she forces the black-haired beauty's face toward the floor. She continues, "This new Mistress is hoping to put down roots in our town and we want her to have the finest of slaves. Do we not?" A resounding "Yes Mistress Jessica." met her ears.

All of the girls who board at Playthings have been given the highest esteem among the community. Young girls are monitored from the time they are born to determine if they could be a future slave to a vampire. If deemed acceptable girls are brought to live at Playthings from the age of thirteen to be maids, while they wait until sixteen and begin their slave training.

Currently five girls line up in front of Jessica. The newest girl Angela Webber nervously shakes. At only sixteen and a half she is still unsure of her role as a slave. Angela takes in deep breaths to calm down, unaware that is causes her breasts to push up attractively. Her olive colored corset forces her breasts to stay in the position. The second girl Leah, who is now in the right position, keeps on trying to catch a glimpse of the new Mistress. Her long black hair hides her wandering eyes and just barely tickles the tops of her things. Lauren, who is the personal favorite of Jessica, is next. Her blonde hair is perfectly curled. She wear a small light blue thong and her nipple clamps; left over from her punishment. As the oldest girl Renee is seated next. She is twenty-five and is praying that she will be chosen. She wears her best patent leather bra and boy shorts that show off her lovely bum nicely. Lastly, is Bella, who is wearing a red teddy. She cannot wait to hear see who the new Mistress shall be.

The sound of the door banging open alerts them to the new Mistress' arrival. Jessica walks to the doorway to great her. "Welcome to Playthings Mistress Rosalie. I have my girls waiting for your inspection. All of them have received a thorough training. Please come view them."

Mistress Rosalie moves her long legs into the room; the sound of her red heals clicking on the floor. Her red lips are set in a small smile at seeing the five girls in a line. Before she speaks she pushed her long blonde hair behind her right shoulder. "Jessica, tell me about each girl."

Jessica, eager to please the Mistress starts listing the girls qualities right away. "Well first we have Angela. She is our newest girl but has caught on quickly. She has not mastered orgasm control, but all other etiquette she has been taught. As you can see her breasts are her greatest feature." Rosalie circles the girl and brushes her fingers over the girl's breasts. She watches her tremble and moves to the next girl.

Jessica continues, "This dark haired beauty is Leah. She is the most stubborn of the girls. Though she has mastered cunnilignus. Truly she is amazing." Rosalie dismisses her when she tries to make eye contact. "Obviously she does not know her place. Thirty lashes should fix that, don't you think Jessica?" Jessica snaps her fingers and Leah is taken to her punishment.

"Here we have Lauren. A very good pet who has the most control. She is the best at pain play, the best we have seen yet." Rosalie looks over the girl and her nipple clamps, and wonders just how far her pain limit was, as she moves on to the next girl.

"This here is Renee. Our oldest girl, but she is well mannered. Her boy shorts look wonderful, do they not?" Rosalie makes a noncommittal sound and moves on to the last girl.

Jessica finishes, "And here is Bella, our dark haired beauty. Her orgasm control is perfect. She is very receptive to stimulation." Rosalie circles Bella and admires how the red teddy just ends at the top of her things. Rosalie take another look at the line-up of girls, Jessica holds her breath in anticipation. Rosalie's decision was made; she points at Bella and says, "Her."

Jessica orders Bella to stand and to collect her belongings. "Mistress, Bella will meet you down us down by the doors."

Five minutes later the paperwork and formalities are complete and Rosalie ushers Bella into the back of the Black SUV. While looking over her new slave Mistress begins, "Bella you are now my slave. You are to so everything I tell you. You are not to speak unless I tell you can. Being my slave is not easy. You will be pushed to your limits. I expect perfection. And you will give it. Now let us get acquainted, shall we?"

Mistress' cold hands touch Bella's knee and slowly move upward. Mistress starts to stroke her folds, spreading the wetness around. "My, you are very responsive." As Bella starts to fidget she holds her moans in. Mistress instructs her to them out. "I want to hear you become my slave." Her fingers circle her clit and it sends jolts of pleasure up Bella's spine. Her whimpers get louder and her hips try to find more friction.

"Don't worry my pet I will give you what you need." Mistress pushes two fingers into her, pumping them at a good rhythm, releasing Bella's moans. Mistress increases the pace and brings her other hand to Bella's breasts tweaking the taught nipple. Bella pants and moans trying to hold off her orgasm. Mistress tell her, "Come. Now." Bella explodes with pleasure.

Mistress pulls her fingers up to the girl's mouth to have her clean them off, Bella does so without instruction. "Good my pet."

Minutes later the SUV pulls up in front of a large house. Bella swivels her head to get a view of the opulent house. Once through the door Mistress begins, "This is my home. And now it is your home. The kitchen, dining room, living room, and library are on this floor. The bedrooms are on the second floor, up those stairs. The first door on the right is mine and the second door on the left is yours. The play room is the entire third floor. I want you on the floor in your position in ten minutes. I will meet you in there, my pet."

Bella makes her way up the stairs catching glimpses of other rooms in the house. Once at the top of the stairs she enters through a dark wooden door to the playroom. The floor is a dark wood with cream colored walls. Cabinets line the left side of the room. Bella starts to get wet just thinking of what they contain. A lavender pillow is set in the middle of the room, Bella sets herself up in position on top of it.

Mistress walks in the room to see her new pet perfectly set. She compliments herself on choosing such a good new slave. As she walks to the nearest cupboard door she says, "Take your clothes off."

Mistress begins to set up the scene. She places a bench out of the floor with a nine inch dildo mounted to the top of it. The bench is tall enough that you could knee on either side of it. Next Mistress sets out a pair of nipple clamps and a remote.

Once the scene is set she calls to Bella, "Come here pet." Bella moves to in front of Mistress. Who begins to play with the girl's hair, brushing it through her fingers. Mistress trails her fingers across Bella's neck, down her throat, to cup her breasts. "These are beautiful. I cannot wait to see them bouncing on my bench."

Bella clenches in anticipation and feels her wetness seep out of her. Mistress commands Bella, "Take off my clothes." Bella begins, making sure to brush as much as her Mistress' skin as she can. Mistress enjoys her slave's hand over her body. She wants to feel her mouth more. "Kiss my tits. Suck them into your mouth. And when you're done there you can pay attention to everywhere else."

Bella eager to please her Mistress starts on her breasts. Wrapping her tongue around her nipple, she moves to flick the bud, causing it to pebble. Bella sucks on the breasts loving the feel of the nipple on her tongue. She lathers both peaks with attention, soaking up the sounds of her Mistress.

Bella begins to place wet kisses across her stomach and down to her bare pussy. Mistress sighs and pushes Bella where she wants her the most. "Lick me. Make me come on your tongue." Bella readily agrees. Spreading her Mistress' folds with her fingers, she takes a long lick of the most delicious pussy she has ever tasted. Bella sucks the labia into her mouth and releases to move to her clit. She flicks the bud rapidity then sucks on it. She moves her tongue to her Mistress' opening and moves it in and out.

Above her Mistress is shaking and moaning her approval. Bella encouraged finishes her off by sucking hard on Mistress' clit. Her hands fly to her hair as she cries out, pushing her slave farther into her pussy. Bella emerges licking the cum off her face.

"Come up her my pet." Mistress motions Bella to stand before her. "You did well. I am pleased with you." Mistress kisses the girl to show her appreciation.

"To return the favor I want you to straddle Edward over here." Mistress gestures to the dildo on the bench. Bella quickly moves over the straddle the appendage. Sinking down she lets out a sigh at being filled so completely.

Mistress approves of the reaction of her slave. She moves Bella and binds her feet to the floor. Looking at her she begins to play with her breasts, causing Bella to squirm. Mistress slaps her breasts and commands, "You are not to move Bella. Edward here will fuck you will you are to move. I don't want to hear a sound from you. You will be punished for disobeying. Do not come unless I say so. Nod to say you understand."

Bella nods quickly and Mistress turns the bench on the lowest setting. The machine inside the bench begins to move the dildo in and out of Bella. Her juices making the dildo shine. Mistress looks on as the machine steadily fucks her slave. As she watches she turns on to the next highest setting, pushing the dildo in quicker and with more force. Bella's body breaks out into a light sweat making her skin glisten. Mistress walks over and tweaks her nipples, making them stand away from her body. Once prepared to attached the nipple clamps she set out earlier. Tugging on them lightly Bella arches her back and lets out a long breath.

Mistress turn the machine up again and is satisfied that Bella's breasts are now bouncing with the force of the dildo, which tugs on the nipple every time they move. Bella unsure if she can handle any more pleasure begins to quake lightly. Mistress knowing her slave might break soon commands her, "Come. Come NOW!" Bella lets out a scream of pleasure, clenching around the dildo that paused. Her juices dripping down the sides of the bench. Bella's nipple pebble and flush from the stimulation.

Mistress is pleased with how well her slave obeys. She decides to untie her and rub her stiff legs out. She then tells her, "Stand up slowly. Go down to your bathroom. The first door on the right clean yourself up and wait for me in my room."

Mistress finishes cleaning up the equipment and the playroom. Before she leave she grabs her favorite dildo and leaves for her room.

Upon entering Mistress sees Bella in the middle of her bed in position. Rosalie slowly moves over to Bella. "You are now to pleasure me. I have brought a dildo that you are to use. Get creative. I will guild if needed." Bella reaches up and kisses Mistress. Her red lips smearing onto hers. Bella moves her Mistress to lie on the bed. Moving over her she lays onto of Mistress. Bella presses her breasts onto her Mistress'. Their nipples run against each other stimulating the two women. "Mmmm…" Mistress moans and runs her hands over the girl's back. Bella places her mouth on Mistress' nipples, paying them all the attention that they deserve. "Ungh! ... Ahhhhhhh!"

Move south Bella grabs the dildo, licks it to lubricate it and begins to rub the head over her Mistress' pussy. Juices flow out and coat the dildo. "Oooohhhh….." Mistress moans as it presses into her, filling her to the hilt. Bella moves the dildo at a fast face. Once the rhythm is set Bella leans down and tongues her Mistress' clit. Moving toward the brink Mistress' grinds her hips, "Belllaaa… Oooohhhh…." Mistress comes and her juice flow out onto the dildo. Bella removes it and licks it cleans, savoring the flavor. Now boneless Mistress tugs Bella to lie next to her and says, "Sleep my pet. We have


End file.
